


Closure

by RichmanBachard



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, F/M, Holotape Feels, I really love Fallout, Introspection, Minor lore-friendly alterations and improvements, Post-Story setting, Somber Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: During a nice morning, Nate reflects.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> During a replay in prep for 76, the idea for this hit me like a truck. Likely very unoriginal so I apologize in advance, but I’ve always wanted to write more Fallout again - in some capacity. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Nate scanned the perimeter. The horizon, a colorful mix of orange and pink, seemed at peace. For how long, Nate wasn’t sure. But as the colors in the sky soon began to change, he huffed a sigh of relief in any case. He wanted to enjoy his morning for a change – it was looking to be a gorgeous day, warm with a nice breeze – just how he liked it. He loved mornings like these. Holstering his weapon, he turned to head down the steps of the defensive post found at the entrance to his home—their home. He nodded towards the nearby guard. “Gary,” he said, weakly smiling before heading down the street. Gary and Beth were known to poke fun at the look of weary malaise his features normally wore, but it was all in jest. 

 

His dog joined him, patiently awaiting the sole survivor to return. Once he did, the two went on a nice stroll together – the dogs favorite activity.

 

In the end, Sanctuary had proven a worthwhile venture. After the war, it was a wreck – but hope remained, a mere spark of it was enough for Nate to notice. For Preston to notice. With the help of others, Nate forged his old neighborhood into something truly special – a small town in its own right: a clinic, a diner, dozens of vendors as well as families. Hard workers tended to fields of mutfruit, tato, carrots, and more. Guards were on patrol, vigilant but friendly. Kids walked the streets, playing their little games. Some caravans that’d pass through would jokingly refer to Sanctuary as the ‘Diamond City away from Diamond City.’ _Diamond Lite maybe,_ Nate would think to himself. Not like the towns he had heard talk of, towns out west. The Commonwealth was not the next ‘San Francisco’ in his mind, but, perhaps, one day it could be. Perhaps he’d see San Francisco for himself one day.

 

Nevertheless, Sanctuary was his crown jewel in a sea of accomplishments. In a sea of blood, sweat, and tears. All his own. It wasn’t necessarily a place for the Minutemen anymore, though their flag flew high – their home lay at the fort. Nor was it a proper home or ‘outpost’ for the Institute, despite the fact that Nate was in charge of them, too. Gen 1 synths lived there, some, but merely as an olive branch. Things were different with him as the director. It took some effort, but in time everyone grew used to it. Working together, for the betterment of everyone, that was the way – a way Nate feared impossible during his years as a soldier, during the war. War never changes, but men do. He knew that now. 

 

There were synths here, a super mutant, a dog, a ghoul, rebels and farmers, families and traders. In truth, it wasn’t home for him anymore – not really – but it was home to countless others. He was far too much of a wanderer to properly settle down now, but Sanctuary came rather close. His partner didn’t live there, no, Piper remained in Diamond City – he understood that. He missed her everyday he wouldn’t wake up next to her, but he made do. He had friends, several close friends whom he held dear, and then, there was his trusty dog – he hadn’t had a pup since he was a boy. That felt like a lifetime ago. Nate lamented to himself that it _was._ He cradled the head of mans best friend as they arrived at his porch. It was a short walk – but the collective miles shared between the two, over the last few months, had made their arrival all the more sweet. 

 

“Master Nate!” Codsworth interrupted, floating over and offering him the coffee he requested. “Here you are, sir, do _enjoy_!” 

 

Nate took a seat at his lounge chair, and accepted the offering. “Thank you, Codsworth,” he said, lightly blowing at the contents of the mug. Then, he took a sip, savoring the taste. “ _Ah.._ ” he leaned back, “..that hits the spot.” The dog moved to lay on the porch next time, enjoying the time spent in peace. The sky had slowly turned a bright blue – with the sun high above, unbothered by any clouds.

 

“You know, sir,” Codsworth’s voice broke as he spoke, “every now and then, I look upon our home—your home, and could almost cry at what I see.”

 

Nate humored him. “And what do you see, Codsworth?”

 

The bot floated there, quiet for a while. Nate was taken aback at his somber, contemplative display. “ _Life_ , sir,” he finally replied. “I see.. life, possibility, progress. While you were… er, asleep, for all those years, I did my absolute best to ensure the neighborhood was kept up to date. But… well, you already know.”

 

He took another sip, smiling into his mug. 

 

“I set up workshops to try and fix things, fix the houses, but then I had to fight off more roaches – and raiders, even! How ridiculous! I never found the time to rebuild everything. Yet,” Codsworth sighed in contentment, “you did.”

 

He sighed. “It certainly was a lot of work..” he mumbled. “You know I wanted to be an architect as a kid,” he said, then briefly paused. “Have I told you that before? I can’t recall.”

 

“I believe you might have! At some point. In some era! However, my memory fails me, sir – y-you see, I – err.. I do apologize.”

 

“Yeah.” Nate waited a few beats, reflecting on his dream of architecture and reality of soldiering. “Really dodged a bullet there, didn’t I..”

 

Codsworth laughed.

 

“In truth,” Nate had to be honest, “most of my, uh, settlement efforts were spent here and here alone. I don’t enjoy this particular activity that much.” 

 

Offended by his remark, Codsworth elected to change the subject. Or, rather, get it back on track. “Feels like only yesterday, you returned and all I could spare was the Misses’ holotape.”

 

Nate went to reply, but he paused. Squinting as he recalled the memory. “Oh my..” Slowly, he set his mug down, somewhat dumbfounded. “God.. Codsworth, I.. I forgot I had that.”

 

“Well,” Codsworth thought it over, “it _has_ been several months, sir. And a _lot_ has happened..”

 

Brows furrowed, Nate remained quiet for a while. 

 

The wasteland had claimed the corpse of his old home, and in its resuscitation, he found something familiar and new – though it wasn’t the same. Not truly. Sanctuary belonged to the Commonwealth now, to the people. Not war, not savagery, not his. With that in mind, the last remaining tethers to his old life were Nora and Shaun – and they were gone. 

 

He defeated Kellogg, avenged his spouse, and then felt remorse as he filtered through the mans memories. He’d never forgive the man, but Nate found that he wasn’t a monster. Just a bastard. 

 

Shaun’s position as ‘Father’ had taken him aback. Older than him, wiser. Yet as naïve and innocent as the day he saw him in the crib. The Institute was Shaun’s vault – and that mindset colored his perception of people, of synths. He wasn’t a monster, but he died knowing his heart was detached. 

 

With the Institute in Nate’s hands, he had no choice but to rid the Commonwealth of the Railroad and the Brotherhood – with friends on both sides. Some nights, Nate would be unable to sleep as a result.

 

After everything that had happened, all he could do was live with his choices – and keep moving forward.

 

_But, maybe.._

 

“You think I should listen to it?” He asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes.” Codsworth immediately answered. “Find some time, a minute to yourself, and give it a listen. Closure is important, sir. Even I know that.”

 

—

 

Comfortably seated in the bedroom of his house, Nate took a few nervous breaths. Inspecting the holotape, he hesitated before slipping it into the slot of his pip-boy. Slapping the fold down, the tape began to play.

 

Sounds of feedback were heard. “Oopsie.” There it was, her beautiful voice. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like – what she sounded like. “Haha. No.. nooo. Little fingers away. There we go. Just say it – right there, right there. Go ahead.” Nate smiled at hearing the familiar giggle of his baby boy. “Haha! Yay! Hi honey!” Nora properly started: “Listen... I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a father you are... but we're going to anyway. You are kind, and loving,” Shaun laughed, “and funny! Haha. That's right. And patient. So patient. Patience of a saint, my mom used to say.”

 

His face turned, his smile smaller than it was before.

 

“Look,” Nora continued, “with Shaun, and us all being at home together... It's been an amazing year. But even so, I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes, sure. Things we'll need to adjust to. You'll rejoin the civilian workforce, I'll shake the dust off my law degree...”

 

His eyes welled up.

 

“But everything we do, no matter how hard... we do it for our family.” She paused. “Now say goodbye, Shaun... Bye bye? Say bye bye?” Shaun giggled again. “Bye honey! We love you!”

 

Nate wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I’m still alive! Aside from being busy, crawling out of a creative rut is always fun, eh? Been writing a dozen things (some of them being fics ;-) ) so expect a few more things from me throughout the year.


End file.
